Smart cards are personalized security devices, defined by the ISO7816 standard and its derivatives, as published by the International Organization for Standardization. A smart card may have a form factor of a credit card and may include a semiconductor device. The semiconductor device may include a memory that can be programmed with security information (e.g., a private decryption key, a private signing key, biometrics, etc.) and may include a processor and/or dedicated logic, for example, dedicated decryption logic and/or dedicated signing logic. A smart card may include a connector for powering the semiconductor device and performing serial communication with an external device. Alternatively, smart card functionality may be embedded in a device having a different form factor and different communication protocol, for example a Universal Serial Bus (USB) device.
Access to security information stored on a smart card is controlled by the processor and/or dedicated logic on the smart card. A smart card reader communicates with the processor and/or dedicated logic in order to access the security information stored on the smart card. It may be prudent, therefore, to ensure that access to the smart card reader (with the smart card coupled thereto) is controlled.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.